the_nothing_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Memorable Moments
Some random stories again XD ' /...../ I don't know when I first fall in love with you.But it all starts on 1 April'18 when my 'crazy' dream started.actually i don't know what it means until 6 April'18.Even though at 2 and 5 April my acts do show that....... "I have a crush on you~..." On 30 March'18, In the morning when you put that 'usual book' in the teacher's desk,I said hi to you then you look at me,smile,wave and said hi back.While I look back at my best friend's laptop. We want to make sure everything is ok before our presentation. A while later,you come to us asking if you can borrow the laptop.(which is my best friend's).At first,my best friend is hesitated but then agreed after me,him and her have a few words.He smile and said thanks to us then look at me while my best friend already go,not really care about that XD! When his group is about to presentated,I said good luck to all of them especially him b/c he's the leader ^_^! Then he smiled and said thanks then we fist bump.Better than nothing~.Lol! When your group is presentating the Comprehension,I focus on you then you look at me and smile.I smile back then look at the others.When I look at my very close friend(that sit next to me :p) that is presentating her line and finished,(actually he has to click Enter to continue but...)everyone look at him.He is confused at first but then one of his teammate clap her hands in front of his face and he quickly turn around and click enter,earning a laugh from his own group-class and even himself. I don't know why....when his group is presentating,I really focused at that time.(that's not mean i don't interested in other groups.Group 1 and 2 are amazing ^o^!).Maybe b/c of their little comedy of that Windows things on my best friend's laptop XD? Or... b/c i like him...? There's many other reasons...that's not Logic :p... On 2 April'18 is that physics lesson.We're sitting next to each other b/c of our rank.And when I'm about to say good luck to you and fist-bump,you said it first with that sweet smile STILL! And about to Fist Bump me then i smile brightly and said good luck to him then we Fist Bump. A while later,He said"Do you have a sticker tape?"and I shook my head then he said"oh well".And When our physic teacher said "Oh,wait! I forgot! Erase all of it first! That questions are wrong!",everyone groan then I look at him.He is dumbfound then look at me and say "Did HE KNOWS THAT I DON'T ''have sticker tape~?!" to me then I said"Nope~"and pet his back much to him needs comfort after all the things. We giggle then he said"geez,I'll borrow someone..."and i said"Seriously?After all this time you just think to borrow?"and we laugh together. "It must use for emergency~"he joked. Then he looks at my paper(test) and said I'm wrong at one point,we discuss for a while then.(What kind of test is this XD?!).Then we teach and help each other on it.Until he said"I can't get the answer!" and I said "wait! Let me help you when i finish mine~". But all of it ruin when our physic teacher said"Times up!".(if you know what that means :p).Then some people that hasn't finish the tests shouted"WAIT!!!".And he shouts"Wait!!! I haven't finished it yet!!!" then i look at him and said"Come on! I'll help you!". It all Ruined again b/c suddenly that 'crazy someone' (boy)comes and said"Have you finish?" while we ALL know that he hasn't finish with our own eyes!(That mean he doesn't have eyes,eh? :v /I'm very sorry for whoever read this :'(!/)and he replied"No! I can't get the answer!!" (*sigh*)I hope I can help him on that time... All I do for him is just "Do you use the right calculating?" "maybe your 'Si' and 'So' get replaced?" ('..'=yep,our physic things) and he check it and everything is alright. He even check the question again,but nothing really work.If just that time I can see the questions and make my calculating...that won't be a problem...but that all ruin by that...'someone' (who love to break my other friends relationship... :'( but my other friends never hold a grudge :')!).All I can do is just"Go,Go,*his name*!"... and he just smile...to me then we said thanks to each other... '''Thanks so much for reading this random and silly stories XD! I really appreciate it ^_^! I'll write another stories later :D! Bye~ ~'15 Forever~' Category:15 Foreverr's story Category:15 Foreverr's life Category:Story Category:Love Category:Love Story Category:Random